The Tragedy
by nouval.prtama
Summary: #naruhina #comedy #naruto #hinata


**Disclaimer: Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hinatanya punya gw (#plak, di tampar Naruto :v)**

Pairing: My fav fairing ever, Naruhina :v

Hajimashite minna. Ini adalah first story di ffn. Jaa, yoroshikuonegashimasu.

Author gak mau kasi sinopsisnya, karena jujur bingung nulis sinopsisnya. Gimana gak bingung, ceritanya aja gaje, gak nyambung plus sengklek :v

Comedy (maybe)

Typo, no EYD, Absurb, Sengklek

 **The Tragedy**

Ini adalah hari dimana sebuah kejadian yang sungguh membuat Naruto menyesali perbuatannya. Hari dimana ia tau seperti apa Hinata sang istri tercintanya yang sebenarnya. (gak efektif ya:v).

~ _Hinata pov_ ~

"Nee Naruto-kun, cepat bangun.." aku mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Namun sepertinya sia-sia, dia malah makin erat memeluk guling kesukaannya. "Hooaammm... Ya sebentar lagi aku bangun" jawabnya sambil menyungsebkan (baca:memasukan :v) diri ke dalam selimut. "jangan begitu dong, lihat tetangga kita saja sudah beraktivitas..." aku mencoba utuk membujuknya lagi. Namun kali ini tak ada jawaban dari dia. Karena penasaran aku pun mendekatinya. Ternyata dia sudah tertidur kembali. Aku hanya dapat mengela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ya walau Naruto-kun kelihatanya malas seperti itu,dia adalah orang yang paling kusayang. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega untuk membangunkan Naruto-kun saat ini karena kemarin dia baru pulang dari misi yang cukup berat, jadi wajar saja dia ingin beristirahat. Namun hari ini ada acara undangan untuk menghadiri acara peresmian kedai baru Ramen Ichiraku.

Aku kembali memandang Naruto-kun. Tanpa aku sadari, aku sangat dekat dengan mukanya. Aku tersipu saat melihat wajahnya yang khas itu. Ya wajah khas Uzumaki naruto yang selalu kelihatan tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Aku memperhatikan setiap detail wajahnya. Terlihat olehku, sepasang _shafir_ yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang sedang tertutup, lalu bulu mata yang membuat diri ku sendiri iri, karena kelentikan dan kerapihannya, belum alisnya yang membuat dia semakin gagah. Aku sangat bersyukur mampu untuk medapatkan Naruto-kun, karena diluar sana banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi pasangannya. Tanpa terasa tanganku bergerak untuk mengelus wajahnya dan juga surai kuning yang menjadi ciri khas anak dari Yondaime-sama ini. "Ternyata tanganmu makin lembut saja hme.." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara. Aku kaget, ternyata itu suara dari Naruto-kun. Dia dari tadi sudah bangun ternyata, hanya sengaja saja pura-pura tidur lagi. "Nee Naruto-kun kau mengagetkanku saja" jawab ku sambil tersipu malu. "Hime aku heran, kenapa kau masih saja tersipu malu saat dekat denganku. Padahal kan kita sudah menikah.." tanya Naruto-kun sambil memegang pipiku yang merona. Jujur saja aku pun tidak tahu kenapa hal itu terjadi. "Ah sudahlah Naruto-kun, cepat bangun jangan tidur terus" jawabku sambil mengalihkan perhatian. "Hmmm, baiklah aku akan bangun asalkan kau mengecup keningku Hime.." jawabnya mencoba memancingku. Cup, tanpa dia duga aku mengecup keningnya. Kini bagian Naruto-kun yang pipinya merona merah. Setelah sekilas melihat wajah Naruto-kun, aku langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Jujur saja aku pergi ke dapur unutk menghilangkan rasa malu dan juga agar Naruto-kun tidak melihat wajah ku yang merah bak udang rebus.

~Naruto pov~

Wajah ku terasa memanas setelah Hinata mencium keningku. Ini merupakan hal langka dimana dia menciumku tanpa ragu. Aku tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Ya aku memang tau wajahnya langsung memerah semerah udang rebus, tapi saat dia mencium keningku dia terlihat sangat berani. Ah sungguh, kadang dia memang susah di tebak. Walau begitu ciuman Hinata membuatku sangat bersemangat untuk menjalani pagi ini.

~Author pov~ (It's crazy time :v)

Sungguh, pagi ini suasana hangat menyelimuti kediaman Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah kejadian bangun pagi tadi, Naruto jadi semakin mencintai istinya itu (alah cuman cium kening aja, lebay ya :v #plak). "Hime, lagi dong.." tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Naruto berkata seperti itu sambil memeluk Hinata (dasar sa*e :v #plak). "Eto, lagi apanya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata (pura-pura) tak tahu. Walau sebenarnya Hinata tahu persis apa yang suami tercintanya itu inginkan. Tapi dia saat ini sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan juga malu untuk melakukannya lagi (Hinata malu-malu tapi mau :v). "Hmmm yang tadi saat kau membangunkan ku Hime.." jawab Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nee Naruto-kun, saat ini aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan juga menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Boruto" jawab Hinata sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto yang semakin sa*e (#plak di gampar Naruto pake sabun :v). "Hmm oke lah okee..." jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. Sayangnya cara tersebut tidak berhasil, Hinata malah kembali fokus untuk membuat sarapan (hahaha, puas diabaikan :v dianggap nyamuk lu Naruto :v #plak).

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai menuju ke malam (baca: sore). Bagi Naruto hari ini cukup melelahkan. Hari ini dia harus menghadiri pembukaan gerai baru Ichiraku Ramen. Namun ternyata bukan hanya bagi Naruto hari ini hari yang melelahkan, tapi bagi Hinata juga. Karena hari ini dia harus menghadiri pertemuan keluarga besar Hyuuga. Bagi Naruto atau pun Hinata menghadiri kedua acara tersebut sangat penting, walau mereka tau ini akan sangat melelahkan. "Nee Naruto-kun malam ini kau ingin makan apa?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto yang saat itu sedang tiduran di sofa. "Hmm... Apa saja yang kau masak akan ku makan hime" jawab Naruto. "Nee hime dari pada kau measak bagai mana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tai pagi" Naruto kembali meneruskan perkataannya sambil memasang muka mesum khasnya (#plak digampar Naruto :v). "Jangan begitu Naruto-kun, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam dulu" jawab Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan. "Ah Hime kalau kau marah kau tambah imut" Naruto kembali melanjutkan kata-kata nya sambil memeluk Hinata dari arah belakang. "Naruto-kun sebaiknya kau diam jangan menggangu. Aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam." jawab Hinata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan muka yang terlihat sangat kesal. "Waduh, ternyata Hime kalau marah sangat menakutkan. Sebaiknya aku menuruti apa yang dia perintahkan..." pikir Naruto dalam hati. Ia lalu langsung kabur kembali ke sofa. (wkwkwk, suami-suami takut istri :v)

Akhirnya makan malam telah selesai. Namun tanpa di duga ternyata Hinata pergi duluan ke kamar tanpa mengajak Naruto dan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Naruto tidak menyangka ternyata Hinata mampu melakukan hal seperti itu. Hinata yang ia kenal lemah lembut dan juga pemaaf bisa menjadi seperti itu. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak tahu bahwa Hinata seperti itu agar dia mengerti keadaan dan juga lebih peka lagi akan situasi. Hanya saja sepertinya hal itu hanyalah sebuah harapan belaka. Ya Hinata tau mungkin untuk membuat Naruto peka akan situasi (khususnya yang seperti ini) adalah sebuah kemustahilan, namun dalam pemikiran Hinata apa salahnya untuk mencoba dan berusaha. (kasaian banget ya Hinata dapa suami yang kaya gitu :v mending ama gw aja lah Hinatanya :v #plak digampar pake rasengan).

Ke esokan harinya Naruto bangun lebih awal. Selain bangun lebih awal dia juga membuat sarapan sendiri (ramen cup lah sarapannya :v). Hinata yang hari ini bangunnya agak siang karena kemarin kelelahan membuat dia tidak bisa bangun pagi. Namun pagi ini dia terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Dia tau Naruto sudah pergi karena catatan yang Naruto tinggalkan di meja makan. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Hinata penasaran, Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki prinsip 'Harus sarapan bagaima pun keadaannya'. Hinata sudah 1 tahun menjadi istri Naruto bahkan dia juga sudah mengandung anaknya. Jadi dia tahu persis bahwa Naruto itu tidak bisa masak. Bahkan waktu itu Naruto pernah memasak sup untuk makan malam karena dia memaksa ingin mencoba memasak dan hasilnya sungguh di luar dugaan, sangat tidak enak bahkan mampu membuat ayahnya (Yondaime-red) bangkit dari kubur jika mencium bau sup nya (perumpamaan Hinata kejam ya :v). Entah apa yang Naruto masukan ke dalam sup itu. Dan dari peristiwa itulah Hinata belajar satu hal, jangan pernah membiarkan Naruto memasak. Hinata akhirnya menngecek dapur, tapi dia tak melilhat sedikit pun sisa-sisa bekas memasakan sesuatu. Hinata semakin bingung, karena tak mungkin juga Naruto untuk sarapan di luar karena dia tahu di Konoha belum ada kedai yang buka sepagi ini. Setelah keliling tujuh benua dan tujuh samudra, akhirnya dia tahu apa yang di makan Naruto untuk sarapan pagi ini. Ya apalagi kalau bukan ramen cup kesukaan suami tercintanya itu (huek #plak digampar pake bijuu dama :v). Namun Hinata malah makin merasa heran bagaimana suaminya itu bisa memasak ramen cup, karena di rumah saja persedian ramen cup Naruto sudah dia bakar habis (kejam sekalee Hinata :v). Ya walau hal itu terlihat kejam dan membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan tangisnya hingga tujuh hari tujuh malam, tapi itu untuk kebaikan Naruto juga. Begitu pikir Hinata. Karena Hinata tau, dulu saat Naruto di akademi bahkan hingga ia menjadi Genin ia sering sekali memakan ramen cup. (catatan: Naruto genin sampai setelah perang dunia ke 4 :v jadi dapat anda bayangkan berapa banyak ramen cup yang Naruto makan :v). Hinata khawatir akan kesehatan Naruto jika ia terus menerus memakan ramen cup hingga saat ini, maka dari itu Hinata membakar persediaan ramen cup milik Naruto. (author juga sejujurnya heran kenapa Naruto masih hidup setelah dia makan racun (baca: ramen cup) sebanyak itu :v #duar di bijuu dama rasenshuriken :v). Setelah kejadian yang membuat Naruto menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam tersebut (baca: pembakaran ramen cup), Hinata tak pernah melihat atau mendengar kabar bahwa suaminya itu pernah memakan ramen cup lagi. Namun Hinata yakin, pagi ini Naruto makan ramen cup untuk sarapan pagi. Selain karena firasat tapi Hinata mencium bau ramen pada salah satu mangkuk di lemari (padalah Naruto sudah menghabiskan setengah botol sabun pencuci piring agar bau ramennya tak tercium oleh Hinata. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja, karena Hinata dapat mencim bau ramen cup tersebut. (suer, kiba aja kalah kayaknya :v kasian sekali ya Naruto, susah payah menyembunyikan bukti, ketauan juga :v poor Naruto :v).

~Naruto pov~

"Ahh akhirnya selesai juga misi hari ini. Ternyata cukup sulit juga walau hanya menangkap bandit-bandit konyol seperti itu. Hari ini hime masak apa untuk makan malam" pikirku. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk segera pulang kerumah dan memakan masakanya. Ya setelah misi yang cukup sulit ini aku ingin sekali makan masakan hime. Ahhh sungguh aku jadi ingin lebih cepat untuk pulang.

"Tadaima..." "Okaerinasai Naruto-kun" jawab yang di dalam rumah. Hmmm, walau dari luar saja aku dapat mencium bau harum masakan yang di buat olehnya. Aku langsung saja masuk ke rumah setelah membereskan sandal. Namun aku merasa sedikit aneh ketika masuk ke dalam rumah, karena mendengar percakapan antara hime dan juga orang lain. Karena saat tadi membereskan sepatu aku tak melihat sepatu atau sandal punya orang lain selain punya ku. Ah sudahlah, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Saat aku sampai di ruang makan, aku melihat dua sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Ya walau dua sosok tersebut bukan manusia. Ya dua sosok tersebut adalah Fukusaku-jiisan dan Shima-obachan. Dua petapa katak dari gunung Myoboku. Aku sebenarnya kaget kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada di rumahku, namun aku tak ambil pusing dan segera ke kamar untuk membereskan peralatan misi ku.

(1 jam sebelum Naruto pulang)

~Hinata pov~

"Ano Fukusaku-sama, Shima-sama maafkan aku yang telah lancang untuk memanggil kalian kesini. Maafkan atas kelancangan ku." "Hahaha, tenang saja Hinata-chan. Lagi pula itu tidak menggangu kami, malah kami sangat senang untuk di undang kesini. Benar tidak Maa?" jawab Fukusaku-sama sambil melirik istrinya Shima-sama. "Iya, betul sekali. Dan lagi kau tak perlu memanggil kami dengan akhiran sama Hinata-chan" jawab Shima-sama. "Baiklah, terimakasih. Sebenarnya aku ingin memanggil kalian berdua kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Aku penasaran apakah Naruto-kun menyimpan ramen cup di Gunung Myoboku?" tanya ku pada mereka berdua. "Hahaha, ternyata ketahuan juga dia" jawab Fukusaku-sama memotong pertanyaan ku. Walau aku sedikit kaget dengan pernyataanya yang memotong pertanyaanku itu, aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Ya aku sudah memperkirakan bahwa Naruto-kun menyimpan persediaan ramen cup di Gunung Myoboku. Karena tadi pagi aku melihat sisa cakra dari segel kuchiyose no jutsu. Ya walau aku harus menggunakan Byakugan untuk melihat hal itu. Aku yakin Naruto menggunakan kuchiyose no jutsu untuk 'memanggil' ramen cup dari Gunung Myoboku. "Arigatou Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama. Aku sebenarnya khawatir akan kesehatan Naruto-kun jika ia terus menerus memakan ramen cup. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang pada Naruto-kun." jawab ku. "Hinata-chan aku mengerti tentang perasaan khawatir di hatimu, jadi tenanglah. Sejujurya aku juga tadi sudah membakar ramen cup sisa persediaanya. Biarkan ini menjadi tanggung jawab ku dan Paa." jawab Shima-sama. "Iya Hinata-chan, biarkan ini jadi tanggung jawab kami." jawab Fukusaku-sama menyambung pernyataan Shima-sama. "Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih, kalian mau membantu ku." jawabku.

~Author pov~ (waktunya nyiksa :v)

Naruto tak terlalu ambil pusinng soal adanya Fukasaku dan juga Shima di rumahnya. Mungkin mereka berdua sekedar melihat Hinata yang tengah hamil. Sebenarnya dia tidak tau bahwa kedatangan mereka berdua adalah untuk mengeksekusinya. "Waahhh makanannya sudah siap. Sepertinya ini sangat lezat." ujar Naruto. "Hah kau ini tak pernah berubah, setidaknya sapa kami dulu baru menyapa makanan." Fukusaku berujar. "Hehe, gomen aku sudah lapar. Misi kali ini sedikit menyulitkan." jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan muka cengengesan. "Baiklah karena semua telah berkumpul kita mulai saja makannya." Hinata berujar sembari menyiapkan piring. "Ittadakimasu..." ujar naruto penuh semangat.

Akhirnya acara makan pun selesai. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin cepat-cepat tidur karena dia lelah setelah menjalankan misi hari ini. Namun Hinata menahannya, karena tidak sopan dan juga ada yang mau ia tanyakan. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menurut saja. "Nee Naruto-kun aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku dan juga jangan membuat aku mengulanginya." ujar Hinata. "Ya baiklah hime" jawab Naruto dengan muka bias-biasa saja. "Apa kau menyimpan persediaan ramen cup di Gunung Myoboku?" tanya Hinata to the point. Saat itu juga Naruto langsung kaget. Bahkan saking kagetnya, di sampe ngompol di celana (#plak digampar ekor kyuubi :v). "Etto hime... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.." jawab Naruto sambil gemetaran (Naruto salah satu Ninja terhebat saja ampe gitu ama Hinata :v incredible wife :v). "Jawab saja dengan jujur Naruto-chan.." tambah Shima dan Fukusaku bersamaan. "Naruto-kun, Fukusaku-sama dan Shima-sama sudah mengtakan semuanya padaku, jadi aku hanya berharap kau menjawab dengan jujur." tegas Hinata. Kali ini wajah Hinata terlihat sangat serius, saking seriusnya, Kurama yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto saja berdiri bulu punggungnya (suer incredible wife :v kurama yang sekelas Bijuu aja takut :v). Naruto yang tak dapat mengelak lagi akhirnya berkata jujur "Ya hime, sebenarnya aku menyimpan persediaan ramen cup di Gunung Myoboku. Tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah memakannya lagi, kecuali pagi ini..". "Ya aku tau." jawab Hinata pendek. "Tapi kau telah mengecewakanku Naruto-kun. Waktu itu kau berjanji pada ku kau tak akan menyediakan ramen cup lagi dan bahkan tidak akan memakannya lagi. Aku sungguh kecewa padamu Naruto-kun." Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya. Namun kali ini raut wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yang tadinya kelihaan tegas saat ini dia kelihatan sangat kecewa. Bahkan dia langsung pergi ke kamar dan menguncinya tanpa memberi Naruto kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menjelaskan perihal peristiwa ini. "Naruto-chan, sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik apa yang telah kau lakukan pada istrimu.." ujar Shima dan juga Fukusaku. Setelah mereka berkata seperti itu, mereka kembali ke Gunung Myoboku. Kini Naruto tinggal sendiri di ruang makan. Sungguh dia sangat menyesal melakukan hal ini. Melihat istri tercintanya kecewa begitu dalam gara-gara apa yang dia lakukan membuat Naruto sangat-sangat menyesal. Ia berjanji dalam hati, tak akan pernah memakan ramen cup lagi. Namun satu hal yang Naruto tak ketahui, bahwa sebenarnya ini hanyalah sekenario dari Hinata dan juga Fukusaku serta Shima. Agar membuat Naruto jera. Bahkan Naruto tak tahu di dalam kamar Hinata tersenyum sendiri karena telah membodohi suaminya.

~~~~Owariiiiiiii~~~~

Catatan Author

Yeaaaayyyy, akhirnya ff ini tamat juga. Lumayan panjang ya ceritanya :v Tadinya author mau bikin cerita ini berseri, tapi males juga bikin lanjutannya ya jadilah ff gaje dan absurb kaya gini :v Oh iya author sangat merima kritik dan saran buat ff ini. Silahkan komen, tapi bahasanya sopan yaaaa :v Oke author kabur dulu ya, udah di cari-cari pake bijuu mode gara-gara menistakan dia di ff kali ini :v Jaaa...


End file.
